


【气宇轩扬】暖白

by lpmnbll



Category: like - Fandom
Genre: M/M, like or love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpmnbll/pseuds/lpmnbll
Relationships: Lover - Relationship
Kudos: 8
Collections: Like A Virgin Commentfic Meme





	【气宇轩扬】暖白

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweet like vanilla (running_with_assassins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/running_with_assassins/gifts).



暖 白

“吹风窗更明，月照一天雪。”

——袁枚《十二月十五夜》

1.“今年的冬至也很平静。”

“这一天是2019黑暗最长，太阳工作时间最短的一天，这漫漫黑夜让我牵着你的手等着天光破晓。想在今天的夜晚和今后越来越长的白昼中喜欢你，给你只属于你的温柔，请问我的小王子，你愿意吗？别忘了吃饺子啊”

宋继扬手机置顶对话框里，是王皓轩一早发来的信息。因为要去参加典礼，所以直接从剧组赶班机前去参加，行程匆匆，来不及回家里看一眼。

匆匆忙忙的相聚之后，两人已经有半个月没有见面了。宋继扬也就在12.14那天收到了王皓轩的礼物，一板巧克力，每天吃一颗最后一颗就到了圣诞节，很浪漫的礼物，他很喜欢。

冬至的北京城，展现在眼前的是一片气势恢宏的古老建筑群。红墙绿瓦，一墙一瓦都讲述着那昔日的辉煌，桀骜清高的梅花在艳丽宫墙的掩映下，显得格外娇艳夺目。

来来往往尽是穿着各式各样古装的游客，宛如一只只色彩斑斓的花蝴蝶，为这庄严肃穆的宫殿增添一分活力。

夜晚，抬眼可见纯净明亮的星空闪烁，大街小巷似乎更热闹了，多了种喜庆的氛围。有孩童骑在父亲的脖子上，时不时咬一口手上的糖葫芦，催促着父亲去看热闹，母亲在一旁不时给擦擦嘴儿，却止不住他下一瞬又沾得满脸都是

在宋妈妈的照顾下，小夫夫北京家里窗外中台上，此际都盛开的一株金兰树，红白相间的兰花绽放在枝头，让人熙暖阵阵，神清气爽。

“扬扬，冬至呢就是得这样。”妈妈眼中闪着星光，“一家人热热闹闹的。”陆陆续续准备着一些吃的。水饺、汤圆、麻糍、擂圆、南瓜饼、番薯汤果、羊肉汤、什锦米饭、佳酿……

“你要学？你打小就不爱弄这些，怎么想起学包饺子了？”今年妈妈来北京了，家里做的“芹菜猪肉”馅和“韭菜猪肉鸡蛋”

“妈，总要持家的嘛.....我本来就不擅长，总要学点的吧。”他说这些话的时候，满脑子都是那个人的眉眼。一边想着还没回家的王皓轩，一边看着妈妈手把手的示范。

妈妈说，包饺子的时候，先把一张饺子皮平摊在手掌上，然后在饺子皮的中间放上肉馅。肉馅要放的刚刚好，太少了不好吃。妈妈看了他一下说：“包饺子时，把饺子皮的边缘对齐，最后把饺子皮边对边折一下，再在边上捏一圈，使两边的皮粘合在一起。在接近饺子边中间的位置，捏出两个褶子，饺子就变得更好看了。”

妈妈强调，饺子的边缘要仔细捏好，这叫“捏福”。 

宋继扬听了妈妈的这一番话，他马上拿起一张饺子皮，照着妈妈的方法包起来。可是，怎么包都包不出妈妈那样的。特别是那两个褶子，总是捏不好。

他确实不会包，一次一次地和面，一点一点地调馅，看着视频学着一个一个地把面擀薄，把馅一点一点填进去，小心翼翼地包起来，重复，重复。

透亮的光顺着窗户落进厨房，充分的糅合，白色的面团柔软又有些轻微的粘人，在手底被压扁又被揉搓起来。估计着大小，将不算大的面团一点点掰开，擀成一个个小圆。摆在砧板上，拉出些许虚虚的阴影来，小巧玲珑。

锅里倒入的水渐渐开始从底下冒上小小的泡泡，锅盖边沿泛起温暖的白色雾气，水声渐渐变大，一会大概便开了。

沸腾的水翻滚着，小小的元宝入锅暂时平息了些许，稍许，元宝开始逐渐翻滚，原本的表皮开始变成半透明，点点高光缀于其上。用锅铲碰到，那些饺子便逃开，互相推挤着，最后只能捞上那么两个。

表皮柔滑，已经可以想见唇齿间的香。温暖的鲜香四散，沸腾的水又温和起来。算了算时间，妈妈盖了锅盖，去喊宋继扬来吃饺子。

“吃饺子了，扬扬。”

8：00了，王皓轩还在典礼直播现场，天上飘下了几片雪花，好像蝴蝶不小心抖落了翅膀上的粉那么不经意，他到门口，想这雪一会该像毯子一样美丽完整吧，他一定喜欢，他会踩着喜欢的雪朝自己走来。

宋继扬听到前半句本来有些不情不愿，吃好再看四个字迅速将他游离在梦境的思绪唤回：“好，我把保湿敷好，妈~”  


等到妈妈盛好了两盘饺子，备好了作料，宋继扬已经飞速坐在了桌边，柔白的汤底上浮着并不大的饺子，醋香四溢，却挡不住里面的清浅香气，饺子汤散散飘荡，阳光打在白色瓷碗沿也染了些金边，衬得这清淡白色有些内敛的华丽。

“我先拍给皓轩看，等等，马上马上。”咔嚓几下拍了两张饺子，拍了自己和妈妈发给那个人，又点开微博编辑了一下发送。

#冬至晒饺子大赛# #冬至记#

冬至快乐❤

“哇，她们速度怎么这么快啊，夸我饺子包的好诶。”

“傻孩子，都是你妈我包的，你就包了几个，还非得留给那个死小子回来吃。”妈妈看到他小脸儿昂着，一脸得意洋洋的，忍不住笑了一声。

“快吃，都凉了，看着直播吃。”爸爸在旁边说着拍拍他的头，目光温柔。

他下嘴极快，舀了一勺子吹了下就塞进了嘴，被烫的龇牙咧嘴，又舍不得将小玩意儿吐出来。饺子顺着喉咙滚入肚子，气息萦绕着唇齿，醋味被饺子吸收，尤其是表皮更是香甜。

半透明的外层格外清甜，是宋继扬最喜欢的。乖乖吃了一盘，边吃边和王皓轩汇报战绩，一盘吃完也算是填了肚子，灵巧卷起食物，嚼碎了吞下去，间或喝两口水。

风雪吹不散佳人，烟火烛不走的是真。

10：21分，远处有脚步声了，沙，沙，沙沙，一步比一步快，一步比一步迈的大，一步比一步更着急落地…

就像宋继扬想的那样，他踩着那薄薄一层的雪，没有一点风尘仆仆，王皓轩到家时，灯没有打开，入目处一片黑暗，只有一旁半掩着门的卧室隐约透出一片光亮来，他换上拖鞋，放下手上的东西和钥匙。

卧室小矮桌上乱七八糟地摆放着些宋继扬喜欢吃的薯片，小贪吃猫。

色系的卧室落地窗边的窗帘随着微风摇晃着，屋里只亮着一盏小小的暖黄色夜灯，悠然躺在床上抱着玩偶睡的正熟。趴在书桌上，蜷着身体抱着腿。只是他的眉心有些微微的皱褶，抱着玩偶的手指还颤动了几下，似乎正在做梦…… 

宋继扬迷迷糊糊之际，似乎听见房门被打开的声音，下一瞬就感觉到一只大手在他的脸上轻抚了几下。

王皓轩忍不住轻咳一声，这才发现他在自己身后，小脸扬起，粲然一笑，“你回来啦~”

宋继扬刚睡醒时，这软糯的嗓音让他不禁心情又好了许。

王皓轩轻笑，轻手轻脚地走到他身后弯下腰查看。将他整个重量放在宋继扬瘦弱的后背上。逗得宋继扬嗤嗤笑出声来，躲着他后面而来的瘙痒，瘦小的身躯根本承受不住来自这个人浑身的压迫。

“不行，不太重了~”整个人颤抖着就往他怀里倒了下去。王皓轩还是没有起身，反而变本加厉将头埋在他敏感的脖颈，故意吹气，故意挑逗，故意去舔他脏脏的带着薯条味儿的嘴角。

“过来，又穿这么少？皮痒了啊宋继扬。”王皓轩边数落边一把拍在宋继扬屁股上又把他送回衣帽间。在他的注视下穿上了那条王皓轩出于某种恶趣味买的红色秋裤。

宋继扬穿上秋裤，拍了拍屁股，向王皓轩道“这下可以了吧，爸爸。”

王皓轩看着他几分钟，他的那双眼不知是灯光落下的原因，还是角度产生的错觉。眼睛长又明亮，深的如熏染开的墨，雾霭氤氲，黑色的瞳仁暗沉深邃，里面涌动着的情绪，看不透。

于是，就亲了亲他的鼻尖，亲得他缩起脖子，眯弯了眼眸。

“小傻子，爸爸爱你。”

等他乖乖穿好衣服，王皓轩转过来靠在桌子上，朝他伸出一只手，宋继扬自然而然的握上去，整个人躲到他的大衣里，用另一只手心疼的摸了摸他的脸。拉着王皓轩的手：“我在家给你包饺子了，我多贤惠。”

“好好好，给我包饺子了，你给我包饺子了。”王皓轩张开双臂，一下子抱住他回。

他们说，“冬至不吃饺子要冻掉耳朵”。

可王皓轩说：“我可不希望我的小猪耳朵被冻掉，嗯？”

“我吃过了，你饿了么？给你留了饺子呢，我包的~我去给你下饺子。”

“不用，太晚了，别吵醒爸妈。”

“没事儿，妈说了，等你回来给你煮。”

宋继扬系上围裙，一边洗手一边答：“包了两个口味。”从冰箱里拿出一盒，“不过我听你妈妈说，你喜欢吃芹菜的，今天我两样都做些，你先替我尝尝怎么样，好吃的话，我下次回去给你妈妈做，四舍五入也是见家长了。”

王皓轩跟着去厨房一看，饺子有几个确实是他的画风，个个长相都格外蛮横，人家说饺子要“皮薄馅大”，他包得却是“皮厚个大”。我进家后一看，他点了“三滚水”饺子还不熟，纳闷。

王皓轩凑近一看，乖乖，顶个顶个都跟小笼包子似的，真成了小猪。

“确定，是扬扬包的.....吗？”

“就是我包的，这8个都是，其他是妈妈的.....”

窗外的雪倾在水泥路面上，发出嗒~嗒~的声音，溅起一朵朵水花，厨房里发出哗啦哗啦的响声。

王皓轩轻轻的关上门，落了锁，才走过来从后面抱住他，挑眉：“要不要帮忙？”话一出口他就忍不住笑出声，宋继扬也停下了手中的动作道：“你可别，上次那口烧烂的锅，冤死了。 ”

厨房里热腾腾的烧起水来，氤氲水汽弥漫在玻璃上，染开一窗霓虹。窗外是繁华都市的万家灯火，广袤大地上金色的光影连绵不绝。

王皓轩在他的注视下乖乖吃了十几个饺子，他们还有太多太多话没有说出口，姑且就放在春天吧。

冬天的温柔会延续到春天，春天的生机会持续到夏天，夏天的繁盛会延伸到秋天，秋天的清爽会进行到冬天。

今天是冬至了，游子早归乡，男人风雪夜归来，当是小团圆。

周周复年年。

2.凛冬虽已至，温存当你我。

宋继扬说，王皓轩有毒，自己迟早会毒发身亡。

和他分开的这段日子里，想念总搞得他一看到王皓轩就心痒痒，只有把他搂在怀里或者被他搂在怀里才能被安抚。今天过后明天又要各自工作，他觉得自己好惨好惨，谈恋爱搞得“相见时难别亦难”。

刚把厨房收拾好，他把头埋在王皓轩的颈窝里哼哼唧唧的撒娇。明天不想分开，后天不想分开，想和他天天在一起，这种话咕咕囔囔翻来覆去地讲，念叨着念叨着突然冒出来一句：“咱俩好像，小别胜新婚。”

“那独守空房，是不是很难忍？”王皓轩啾了一口他，捧着他脸，眼里满是笑意，浸了酒的眸子有了笑和爱的加成，亮得好像他小时候看的星星。又凑过去和他碰着额头，看着他的眼睛。

“要不然，是谁一直给我发微信提醒，记得买那个，记得买那个。”

“你好烦，哪次不是我买，你个直男什么都不管好伐。”

王皓轩一直磨磨蹭蹭不肯去洗澡，委屈巴巴的和宋继扬说他感觉一去宋继扬就会睡着，如果宋继扬不和他说一声就睡着，他会很想宋继扬。声音温温柔柔的，像一个要不到糖的小朋友在撒娇，害宋继扬想立刻飞奔到他身边抱着他告诉他自己有多喜欢他。

“那，一起洗嘛？嗯？嗯？”宋继扬把头低下，一手一绕解开他的白衬衫，紧紧贴着羸弱的胸膛，撩的他两点殷红的乳头把布料撑起高，手滑着滑着就往下扯他腰带。

“嗯，要，一秒钟都不想和你分开，我要和你粘在一起。”

层层衣物落下，肌理分明的身体逐渐显露，宋继扬站在镜子前，云雾蒸腾的温泉汤池中，像剥了壳的鸡蛋似的姑娘。他看到镜子里的自己，都忍不住爆了自己。手顺着胸部划下去，毫无赘肉的腰，然后充满弹性的臀，他侧过身来欣赏着，突然想到，好像是便宜了这个直男。

自己还是被压的，即便是在上面。

也是偶尔自己发疯了太过主动骑上去了。呸。他拍了下自己屁股，那种炙热的触感自己都能惊呼出声，这么就被压了呢。

“可能是我太懒了....懒得动吧。”

那些旖旎的念头又卷土重来，宋继扬别过头，将下半张脸埋进水中，为了掩饰而故意“咕噜噜”向水中吹着泡泡。

以前每每欢爱过后只有王皓轩抱着迷糊的宋继扬清洗，同居了这么久这还是两人第一次在双方都意识清醒的情况下共浴。

不久后身后传来另一个人的温度，相触的皮肤上还泛着些许凉意，结实的手臂从背后虚虚地环住他。

“想什么呢？”骨节分明的手扶着宋继扬的下颌抬离水面，末了又嫌不够似的，指尖顺势揉了揉他软软的唇。

“咳咳.......”宋继扬大幅度吸了几口空气，脸颊上还泛着憋气憋出的红晕，转头与王皓轩横眉冷对，却在视线不经意间下瞄后怂成了一团。

身后的人还嫌宋继扬不够害羞似的，再次揽住他，下腹坚硬的炙热物什抵上他的后腰，存在感强到令人难以忽视。

“你....你别捏我，喂~”宋继扬被调戏得猝不及防，脸热之余，小小的报复心涌起，张开嘴试图咬住那作乱的指尖。像晚上热气腾腾的锅里，那颗迷了路的小睡觉一样，在他怀里温存的扑腾，以完全放松又接纳的姿态，就游到了王皓轩的两腿之间。

王皓轩由着他躺自己怀里闹，一手撑在浴缸上，侧着脸与他对视，也不说话。贪婪的盯着他，用手轻轻摩挲着他的下巴、他的肩膀、他的耳朵，确认这不是幻觉。

思念了数月的人儿，活生生的在怀里依偎着自己，多日来的念想积郁喉头，被宋继扬一个转身带来的心跳，击得粉碎不堪。

“咬你啊。”

手指像是有感应一般，在他牙齿落下前的最后一秒抽离回去，扑空的牙关闭合时的声响清晰可闻，带着些发颤的气音。

“……”

“……”

浴缸里的人也如这不断发烫被情欲催化的春水般，片片柔波，没等宋继扬开口，  
就听到身后的人发出一声轻笑。

“你笑我，别笑，闭嘴啊。”

被控诉的人又笑了几声，努力堪堪止住笑意，扬着嘴角伸手掰过面前那颗似乎连棕色发旋都沾染了羞赧的脑袋，准确寻找到嘴唇的位置，轻轻覆了上去。

本意只是一触即分的吻，却在宋继扬恼羞成怒用虎牙咬住他的下唇时变得异常激烈。

泡沫在肌肤上浮成了海洋，指尖温柔地在洁白的浪花上舞蹈，又似弹奏着美妙的音符。过了许久，快要喘不过气的宋继扬无意识从喉咙中发出一声嘤咛，首先示弱微微退开，还未来得及吸入几口空气，又被揽过脖颈卷入下一场黏腻的深吻。

“好舒服.......”微微逃开的间歇宋继扬低声控诉，“想一直泡在水里.....唔唔......”

“是被亲的舒服，还是泡得舒服？”

“都有。”宋继扬说着就转身，双手攀到他肩膀，以一种半推半就的姿态将自己的胸贴到王皓轩的胸前。

不过是普通的一句话，王皓轩也不知是触碰到了什么奇怪的开关，非要不依不饶按住他狠狠亲吻，手从后背开始游走，不轻不重在他蝴蝶骨和腰窝翩翩起舞，直到被用力捶打胸膛过后才放开那泛着艳色饱受蹂躏的双唇。

“你还真是，有求必硬啊。”宋继扬本想推开他，否则两人都会被呛到，结果一抬起手臂，双腿使不上劲儿，嗓音是愈发软糯。

“那要看对谁，对你，秒硬。”

“不要脸，这么久没见，怎么还这么不要脸。”宋继扬不服，开始以一个前所未有的深度开始前后摆动，细密的啮咬在颈后徘徊着带起一阵酥麻，挣扎中似乎还带着令人失神的快感。

“就不要脸了，你咬我啊。”这句话出口，王皓轩的脑内鸳鸯戏水的画面便挥之不去了，宋继扬一下子按着他肩头起身，扭着白嫩的屁股蹭着他的鼻尖，下一秒猫着细长的四肢，撑着浴缸边缘就含着他锁骨就开始撩拨。

鼻端萦绕着那样一股子香气，有点冷香，有点甜腻，混合着初春的梨花和早秋的桂花一般，两个人就在水里像是交合的银鱼一样荡漾。

起初是锁骨，再是乳头，而后抓着他滴着水珠的手指一来一回的舔弄，口法颇为色情，宋继扬却很是贪恋的将那手指一根一根吮透了。云雾缭绕间，自己那手就开始没轻没重拨弄他下面，含着手指的口愈发过分，发出了些声响。

不仅屁股像水蜜桃一样温软，连他的小腰窝都带着丝丝粉嫩润滑。在情动时，随着王皓轩身体疼爱的节奏甚至能发出动静，似乎也会喘息一般，一点一点向他绽放着，实属尤物。

当他的手顺着人肌肤轻轻点在腰窝的时候，总是会忍不住像饮蜜一般舔上几口，尝一下那小窝的味道。这一舔，没成想宋继扬会有那样敏感的反应，几乎像被欺负一般哭的声音都带着湿漉漉的意味。

“怎么回事儿？宋老师？”王皓轩被他这么过分的热情吓到，抽出手指捻了下他下巴，挺起上身，勾着他下巴，想要确认。

“我饿了~”手一点点从他大腿往中间顺，顺势低头亲吻那挺立的地方，只是轻轻的碰触，就激起人触电般的反应。王皓轩禁欲了多日，被这么冷不丁的热情伺候，自然觉得舒爽的过分。

宋继扬小心翼翼伸出舌尖在顶端小孔处打转，划过茎身，含住卵蛋，又向下舔弄会阴。他对王皓轩的尺寸再了解不过，不急着大口吞咽，而是选择细小的滑动舌尖，再由上到下不松不紧的包裹，用灵巧的舌头不断翻搅，一边抬眼观察王皓轩的表现。

王皓轩被他咬的急促身体发颤，勉为其难的握紧了双手，才控制自己不去按住那小脑袋拼命抽插，只能不断挺动的胯部，仿佛平日里他做梦，梦到把宋继扬按在身下肆意捣弄和疼爱那般。

“唔唔唔.....嗯.....”雾气中的那双眼没有与王皓轩对视，落在水中的月亮，可王皓轩却听到了他不断隐忍的低哑的嗓音，那双勾魂的眼睛还没移开视线，就被王皓轩一个睁眼捕捉。他很少看到宋继扬这种放浪的表情，下腹又是一阵火热，双手将他肩头按着死死的。

“左边，深一些。扬扬....对，往下。”他居高临下看着宋继扬不断探出一点点的舌尖，小心翼翼刮着铃口，又勾着冠状沟舔弄，一路绕着柱身滑动。也瞥见了他自己那根东西，因为情动不断胀大，翘着高高的。

他抽了出来，随后摇晃着大的吓人的东西拍了拍他湿润的小脸，稍稍用了一些巧劲儿，又按着宋继扬柔软的后颈，开口含住自己的东西，并开始有节奏的顶了起来。

“唔唔，嗯....嗯嗯.....”吞咽声越来越大，呜呜咽咽的声音可以说与王皓轩身体抽插的频率一致，嘴巴每被操弄一下，他就只能睁开眼睛呻吟一声，后面王皓轩的性器越来越快，直至他整个嘴巴都被塞的发麻发涩，稀稀拉拉流出大量的津液。最后，不得不借助于双手，揉弄着那热的发烫的囊袋，意乱情迷的对着即将喷射出液体的龟头啃咬吸吮，像是想把那东西吸出来一样。 

“扬扬，往这儿咬，嘶.......”王皓轩扬了下手指，指着自己欲释放的马眼，咬着后槽牙引领着他。宋继扬听到，揉着那个囊袋一路顺着他手指的方向，舌面带着刺激的力度滑向头部，深深的往口中吸。

“我操.....太会了，扬扬你太会了。”霎时，王皓轩顶不住了这个口法，看着他摇晃着屁股的小腰，喷发了出来。释放的时候，性器依旧填满了他的嘴巴，高温度的液体在体内横冲直撞着，在宋继扬嘴里爽快到达了高潮。 

暖黄的射灯下，始作俑者把人咬到了高潮后，自己的脖颈泛红着，咬着猩红的双唇，却像受害人一般搂着王皓轩的后脑勺，撑着他的胸膛，臀尖腿根摩擦着往人身上靠，嘟嘟囔囔说嘴巴好酸的，不经意哼出的鼻音带着百分委婉的甜腻水汽。

“有没有进步？比你厉害吧，早晚我会让你知道我有多厉害。”宋继扬一边揉着自己下巴，一边将两条不安分的长腿分开，直接跨坐在他身上。在一起的几个月，他似乎褪去了最初那份羞涩和清冷，正是这般懒散、调皮的姿态，让王皓轩越来越沉迷。

听他这么嚣张的挑衅，王皓轩也并不反驳，只是轻轻扣住他的后颈往自己怀里压，撑起一条腿，隔空揉捏他硬的不行的前面。

他能反驳什么，这个人想要什么他便给什么，想要他的命，他也恨不得给了给他去，百般呵护、千分容忍、万分宠溺，都给了他去。

他甘愿，用生命换来眼前的人。

“吃爸爸吃那么爽，爸爸也给你揉揉？尝尝爸爸的手法，过来。”他半撑着身子，抓起靠窗那瓶放了很久都没机会用到的薰衣草精油，一下子倒了个满手，等揉到发热的时候，拉着宋继扬跨在浴缸两边。从他的胸脯开始，顺着精致的曲线，推着精油，不断在两点之间和下腹处游走画圈。

“就揉那儿啊....别往下走，痒.....”宋继扬眯着双眼抱怨，看他那滑溜溜的手不断绕着下腹和腹沟揉搓，不时还用手指往下按压几下。黏腻的液体连着宋继扬发烫的肌肤，甚至发出了“咕叽咕叽”的水声，花油滴滴答答的流了下来，打在水面上，几下宋继扬就撑不住了，扭着身子往他肩膀滑。

“不行，我腿软，抱我出去，趴那儿好不好，皓轩~”他受不住王皓轩那双手掌和透凉的精油不断刺激自己敏感的腰腹和下部，小东西一直敏感的弹跳着，下一秒都快要炸了一般。

王皓轩抱着他上半身，卡着他腋窝，黏黏腻腻的带着他往上提了下，胀大的性器立刻贴着自己身体，将人半抱着放在浴缸旁的水床上，哄着身下人乖乖趴好了，放松、再放松。

赤身裸体坐在他臀部靠下，又倒了些许精油握住那可以盛酒的腰窝，指腹用力，扫过盲门穴位，稍微推压一下，惹得宋继扬呻吟出声，十分舒爽和透彻。王皓轩怕弄痛了他，只好松了手劲儿。

按着他肩胛骨顺着线路一直打圈儿揉着，四指带着练武的手茧捋过肋骨、乳头、腰窝、股缝，往返数次，眼看着那粉色的穴口都要张开了。

嗯，他咽了下口水，差点儿下面又起头了。

他借着按摩名义，把玩着宋继扬两个粉嫩的屁股，像是粉嫩的奶冻一样，手法有些娴熟，手指一探、一勾、又是一捻的，不经意掠过小口，不时将宋继扬下半身所有敏感点都揉了个遍了。粘稠的液体又一次被推进了股缝里，轻巧的扒开了那粉嫩如蜜桃般的屁股，黏着精油的手掌轻轻拍了下富有弹性的屁股，发出“啪啪”的声响，刮着些许精油和一些不知道如何来的液体，得巧一般抹匀来。

“嗯.....嗯.....还要。”呵气如兰，宋继扬压着情欲，趴那儿细细吐着气息，慢吞吞的开口，胸前那两蕊随着王皓轩的推揉，早被蹭的硬挺挺的。

“转过来，给你按前面。”

“咱俩能一起按么，我也想玩儿。”说着他就去抢王皓轩手上的精油，王皓轩拿他实在没办法，再抢下去油全撒了，已经撒了两人一身，只好翘着自己性器将他按在床上，拉着他双腿按着不准乱动。

“快弄啊，别弄疼我了。”这话从宋继扬带着沙哑的嗓音飘出，不胜情欲的意味，带着一点红痣的唇珠，耳垂如低垂的水晶珠子般微微颤着，带着种近乎剔透的小巧，还露给自己一个光滑的裸背，水珠子蜿蜒折进白皙细腻的脖颈中。

淫糜至极。

“那....你腿夹住我，别动，我好贴着你一起.....”王皓轩又倒出一些油，给宋继扬一根手指一根手指十指相扣擦满手，握着他手往自己身下放，油在两人掌心发热，让两根紧贴着的性器紧紧聚拢着。

黄色的精油顺着二人紫红的柱身向下流着，宋继扬咬着嘴想要叫，被王皓轩一口将他舌头吞到自己口中，只剩下类似高潮哭泣的声音跌落在王皓轩二测。两根性器疯狂摩擦交缠在一起，手上残留的精油没有任何阻碍的包裹着，“咕叽咕叽”的没完没了交合、亲吻、像是吞噬对方一般抽动。

“爽，爽，皓轩你....你哪儿学的.....”宋继扬第一次爽得倒抽气，手指抓着他的东西攥得发紧，葱白小指学王皓轩刚才按摩的手法，拇指箍住龟头揉捏按压，挑了几下就将王皓轩那边弄出不少液体。

自己那边也没好到哪儿去，可怜兮兮的正滴着水儿，他叫着王皓轩，王皓轩，你给我弄出来吧，快不行了.....一双压抑已久的双眼噙满了泪水，过于惹人心疼了。

“分开点儿，手松开，我来。”他放倒宋继扬，手上继续着滑动，一阵揉捏抖动将剩余的精油涂满他的下面和股缝，又是一阵骚动人心的“咕叽咕叽”黏黏腻腻，快感如针扎一般布满宋继扬全身，止不住的开口“嗯嗯啊啊”放声出口，双腿顺势就要往中间夹紧。

“到了......啊啊......要来......”蠕动的喉间发出淫腻的颤音，换得王皓轩咬牙一顿揉搓，舔着嘴唇看着那东西在自己的双手抚弄下扯出丝丝的长线。

“别乱动，马上，听爸爸话，别动。”王皓轩膝盖死死扣着他挣掉的一条腿，将他另一条腿架在肩头，宋继扬下腹早就坠得难忍，手指一个打滑，竟然失手夹了下龟头，一个激灵喷在了王皓轩下腹，肩膀换来王皓轩几口小兽般的啃咬与撕扯。

窗户上覆着一层又一层的薄薄雾气，王皓轩起身用手指抹掉，发现外面白茫茫的一片儿，又有小雪子在飘了。

宋继扬揉了一下眼睛，半裸的身体，被毛毯遮住了一半。后背在白色的雾气里若隐若现，抬手勾着王皓轩的脖子，被他松松垮垮的抱了出去。

他双手环绕过人后颈，将两人的距离拉进，彼此的眼神相接，痴迷而胶着。

3\. 脚丫踩到地上，白得和雪一个颜色。

洗完澡出来，宋继扬看着王皓轩蝴蝶骨上的小草莓，很得意自己留下的痕迹，拍照给朋友看，王皓轩看了抢手机，宋继扬一只手抓住王皓轩两只手。

脚丫踩到地上，白得和雪一个颜色。

“过来，别冻到脚。”王皓轩拉着他过来，抱着他攀上来，把他紧紧箍在怀里，贴着他红得发烫的耳廓低低说：“我还想吃饺子，又白，又圆的，一咬一口汤汁.......嘶。”

“我不要。”他的声音明明是有点攻气的男神音。王皓轩想不明白，为什么在情事上，那开口跪的软糯声，怎么听怎么勾人。

凉风席卷发梢，将几缕发丝刮上了他的面颊，一定不是头发留的太久的缘故，而是他的温度已经顺着空气丝丝缕缕播散给宋继扬了。

宋继扬抬眼就是他瞳仁，遥远而亲近。他忽然捏上宋继扬的细白手腕，接着那瞳色就落向宋继扬——是柔软的，温暖的，有一点点湿意的额头的触感。

王皓轩看着满脸困惑的他，压下身子吻了上去：“吃饱就睡，好不好。”

“那你慢点儿，刚才太快了.....我怕明天起不来。”一双眼睛就那样颤了一颤，乌黑明澈的眼瞳里，仿佛生来便有着隐隐的水光，半湿的眼角被染上勾人的红，泪光盈眶张着薄唇喘气。

“我太饿了，我饿了好几个月....我恨不得一直，一直.....”王皓轩垂下眼，唇瓣顺着脚踝吻到小腿，舔过膝窝，在腿根处留下咬痕。感受到人的颤抖，才抬头与他对视。

“一直干嘛。”

“干，你。”

宋继扬平时像极了一只猫儿。床上时更是如此，弓起的蝴蝶骨和纤长的四肢，撑着小脸儿朝着王皓轩笑。不到几分钟便被压到了身下。从猫儿变成了一条小蛇，想要的冲动愈发强烈时，四肢似猫那般骚动和柔软磨蹭着他。

又似蛇一般缠人和妖娆，长腿勾住人，下体贴着对方下体，不声不响的吞噬着对方，将情欲洒落了一床。

就像他这个人，在床上被玩弄或者放肆欢爱时，并不爱叫出声。叫床几乎都是带着隐忍的哼哼，被顶到舒服了，张开嘴来不自觉发出一连串的气音。

既然已经做了，那就再疯狂一点也没关系的吧。

“等下，我先抹开，乖。”

“不用，进来。”宋继扬在他唇边说。

“还不够湿，过来，撅起来，我的小蜜桃。”宋继扬刚刚蹭到他胯下，还没翻过来，王皓轩就双手分开人的臀瓣，上下爱不释手揉捏两片粉嫩雪白的屁股，吮去溢出的淫液，复而将舌尖伸进穴内探索，果不其然得到了对方更热情的回应，内壁软肉紧裹着舌头，淫液都沾湿了唇角。

“我看看这里，有没有老老实实等着主人开门，嗯？”他将鼻尖凑近股缝，喷出些热气，一股子销魂蚀骨的软香，往他鼻子里钻，加上言语挑弄神经使宋继扬背部愈加紧绷，身体更加温软。

“我很乖的，我自己都没有玩过.....”宋继扬臣服在肉体的欢愉里，嘴巴微微张口，拽着他那死死扣住分明的下颚骨的手指，一口一口迫切的咬弄指尖、指腹，的修长双腿放弃了尊严，腰不自觉得扭动着毫无方向的逃窜。

“别舔了....嗯....嗯.....太热了。”王皓轩的舌头极有技巧地顶弄，在后穴缩紧时微微后退，又在甬道恬不知耻的刮着钻进去，后穴突然被异物刺激，将宋继扬的喘息和呻吟剥离得四分五裂。

“啊....皓轩.....”

“嗯？”

王皓轩舔了下嘴唇收起舌头，手不断拨弄着他乳头，不但拨弄，还享受般看着他舒服的哼哼，手上揉捏额速度加快，刻意不碰乳头那点，只在周边撩拨。痒得宋继扬不断并紧了两腿扭啊扭的。

他越想扭，王皓轩却把一腿横在他中间，死死顶着他想要勃发和躲藏的性器。一边捏着乳头玩儿，手上使劲儿的节奏中，一边用膝盖磨蹭他下体。宋继扬在他身下在也受不住了，搂着人的背，脑袋蹭着他下巴，一次又一次喊着"好爽……爽……老公好爽，你操我，操我好不好，我不行了～"

"操我……"喘息着用绵软的声音祈求他赶快，这话从沙哑又带着万般无奈的嗓子里飘出来，惹得王皓轩骂了一句，操死你，我的小宝贝儿。

"什么，扬扬说话声音好小啊。"可是他偏偏还要再问人一遍，含着人的舌头往嘴里送进。

"你……嗯……啊……啊，我让你操我。"嗯，上面舌头被人咬着含着把玩儿。底下那根儿被王皓轩的腿夹到了高潮边缘，就差那么一点儿就泄了，神智凌乱到没办法讲出一句完整的话来。

"操你啊，操哪儿呢。"王皓轩的手往后面走着，扒开他屁股揉搓，揉着揉着往中间屁股缝儿里磨蹭，试着把他两侧的小屁股给分开来。

"我下面涨的厉害……不行了"还没开始呢，宋继扬又好像被欺负哭了一样，黏腻的嗓音发出哭腔，抬头不断用嘴巴嘬着王皓轩的下巴，求饶又骚动，明显是被弄的舒服了，想放开声音催人继续，手要继续进去，腿也要继续夹弄

"这不给你弄呢，还痒吗？下面还疼么？"

"下面不疼了，但是，后面，屁股里痒的紧……痒死了，操我……"宋继扬燥，浑身上下都燥，燥得他不得不像一条脱水的鱼儿一样翻身打滚儿，讨好着王皓轩，哭泣呜咽难耐地露出脆弱脖颈。

"不急啊，操射了就不好玩儿了。嗯？"王皓轩在提枪上马时话并不多，也就前戏把宋继扬舔啊揉啊捏的嘴上浪出声时，才会有点儿坏心眼的逗逗他。

"想要了？"

"嗯……"

"哪儿想啊？"王皓轩从被子下面打开润滑剂，抹了一手，胳膊肘顶着他腿间，掰开来往后穴里擦。他最擅长调情，调情会使宋继扬身心彻彻底底打开，能够呻吟着敞开下面接受自己。甚至那口都已经露出来水儿，一下下缩着缠着他手指不让离开。

"痛不痛，痛了我慢慢来，再亲它几下？"一根顺利进去，第二根随着宋继扬深呼吸也滑了进去被穴肉咬死了。第三根试图顶进去，被肉紧紧包着，宋继扬啊了一声，就咬住了嘴唇不愿意叫床了，怕王皓轩顶不住他呻吟声。

"痛了？扬扬？"第三根进去后，三根手指灵活的上下抽插，几乎同时，宋继扬缩着屁股，让自己蜷了起来，腰肢被迫抬高把屁股往王皓轩手上撞。

"嗯……呜。"听着本以为是痛楚，下一秒那小穴收缩的厉害，人也舒坦的张开嘴来嗯嗯个不停。摇头表示不痛，腹部抽动带着穴肉把手指往里头吞，显然是想要了，想要被王皓轩塞满，想要被他狠狠填充。身体打开了迎接王皓轩接下来的一切疼爱和蹂躏。

"要换个东西进去么？"

"你明知故问……"整个人又是撒娇一般又是饥渴一样上下晃动起来，嘴里说话都成了哼哼，让人听着好不情动。

"说不说？"

"你，你，我难受……后面想你了行不行……"再也不想被逗了，拉着王皓轩的手就往后面扩张，整个人急切的贴着王皓轩，另一只手从背后搂着王皓轩，撩开睡衣，裸着上身往自己胸前揉，让自己的乳头彻底贴上王皓轩的皮肤，左右扭着摩擦起来。

"那我后面，紧么……喜不喜欢，喜不喜欢我身体，喜欢不喜欢操我……皓轩。"他用自己发涨的性器上下摩擦着王皓轩同样粗大，看起来更加恐怖的东西。示意他进去自己后面。

那浓浓的鼻音，带着点儿江南口音的韵味儿，真的让人马上操进去都不够过瘾。

“啊哈嗯.....别出来，不要出来.....”王皓轩凶狠咬上他的喉结，呻吟声突然拔高，却被体内如潮的快感尽数撞进身后穴口处的一点。身体被狠狠压在床头，双眸涣散只能无意识地让浪，叫声再添几分入骨情色。

“太大了....太大了你。”在王皓轩又一次握着进入时，会紧张的发出嗯或者啊的单音节，随着进入的节奏不断加快。嗯嗯啊啊才会勉强被撞出些许韵味。单单这种单音节的嗯啊，却像安了一把情欲的刀子，勾得人浑身热血，凌乱到不行。

“好麻......下面好麻....啊。”有时候也会被王皓轩操的受不住，那性器不断被夹紧了往深处送，王皓轩憋得实在是太久了，久到他死死将人按在身下，变着法子扭拧的腰胯，一往前送，东西就只能进的更深。看得出宋继扬是很想放纵的浪叫，可却本能的撅着屁股，趴在床上紧紧咬着床单，只能像哭泣一般的抽搐。

“说，拍了照片给我看，里面裸着，是不是存心勾引我？明知道我吃不到，是不是？”王皓轩有些流氓地眨着眼睛，轻笑着贴得更紧，充耳不闻继续进攻，用自己的巴掌按住他的屁股不让乱扭，往旁边分开了点儿，胯部又一次节奏地撞上柔软的臀部。

“没有，我....我就发你看。”随着里面收紧，包裹，吮吸，亲吻。他的性器似乎已经完全摸清它每一处细节和冲撞的方向。

“没有么？那你夹，靠，夹那么紧干吗？撒谎是不是？小东西。”他以一个前所未有的深度开始前后摆动，细密的啮咬在颈后徘徊着带起一阵酥麻，使出浑身的劲儿，好像把这么多天的念想全部索求回来一般，撞进身后穴口处的一点。

“我，我...啊...哈...”是或者不是都不重要了，后穴也因为羞耻绞得更紧，宋继扬已经被被操干得软成一滩水了，身体简直疯狂得是要把这一幕复刻进神经中枢。

“啊！！”被身后人重重一顶尖叫。只能闭着眼，试图通过咬着枕头来分散那直冲而上的强烈快感，一双桃花眼眼泪都出来了，不断翻升室内的情欲热浪，被顶弄太快了，半天说不出一个完整的字。

“乖孩子，嘶.....”身体被身后一下比一下猛烈的顶撞冲击地摇摇欲坠不说，王皓轩还把手放在他身下隔着睡衣被掐弄乳头，痒得宋继扬弓起来身子，那撩人发胀的小腰窝曲线若隐若现，双腿发软再也撑不起直接趴在了床上，只凭着本能翘着屁股往身后送。

“想我没有？宋继扬。”王皓轩勾着他的脖子，让他俯下身贴近自己，明明想要温柔些，慢慢品尝心上人的味道，下面却控制不住似的一次次地碾过G点，还没得到回到就毫无章法的顶弄。

“唔唔....想....”宋继扬耳根被王皓轩突然吻住里外流连，耳边王皓轩的呻吟声有些沙哑，还带着点一如既往的克制。

“想它了么？”他退了出去，看着那窄小的地方，不过一个小时，就成了猩红的诱人色，心疼的扒开小屁股亲了几口。

“想不想？”宋继扬被撞的浑浑噩噩，双唇附上那已经淫水泛滥的嫣红穴口，手从腰侧摸到腹肌，再向上揉弄那个小红点，下身硬挺的性器就抵在臀缝，等待着身下人的回答。

宋继扬愿意将一切都袒露给他，好的，不好的，全都交付予他。还没回答，抓着被单的手也被拽过来握着，十指相扣。

“想，想......”如果不是王皓轩过于磨人的撩拨，宋继扬完全已经被操干的说不出话来，如溺水之人咬着枕头不停的喘息，尽管身体还在渴望，还想将王皓轩那个可恶的东西紧紧吸附在体内，这辈子都不想放他走。

“爸爸最疼小傻子了，是不是？”还没用什么润滑的东西，宋继扬就已经湿的不成样子了，他搂着急迫的人儿在怀里亲了有亲，思量数秒匆匆顶了进去使劲儿疼爱着他，直到将那开拓了过分的小口操了个熟透。

“靠，啊！就是那儿，再用点力.....”他从身后压着宋继扬，捏着人下巴唇舌游离，一下另一手抓着人屁股就是一挺。宋继扬猛的瑟缩一下，含进嘴里吮干净，他的舌头留恋着那带着薄茧的皮肤。

那双眼睛蕴了一层浅浅的水雾，有着令他食髓知味的温柔。狭窄的穴道本能地取悦着渴望已久的东西，他眯着眼睛吮吸得津津有味，唇角挂着深吻过后残留的透明津液。

“这儿？再快点儿？？”王皓轩含住他耳垂，又是一阵欲火烧的心跳加速。没有如他愿，他退出去一半找着，空虚感甚至逼得宋继扬只能在他顶弄下磨蹭着自己的下身。

“对，对，啊....啊....爽....”王皓轩又捞着他的腰，进入那渴望好多天身体里逼出他的放荡的喘息和呻吟。还不停开始晃着腰在他的身下不断寻求快感的慰藉，嘴里还口齿不清地叫着他的名字。

他喜欢听宋继扬在床上的声音。只不过，没几个来回，这人眼睛湿漉漉的，嘴里还漏出一两声浸着欲望的呜咽，好听的叫床声被埋入枕头里，被操到只会喊他的名字。

撑起身子，浑身都哆嗦起来，一个狠狠的战栗。

“求你了，射进来....皓轩.....直到喘着粗气，尖叫着说自己快到了，停下，停下......下身被磨得发硬发红的性器一下子泄了出来，只能恳求着王皓轩快点，快点，快射进来。

心脏仿佛要跳出胸膛，房间里只剩下两个人的呼吸声，宋继扬高潮后，总是会失神几分钟。

“嗯？这就缴械投降了？”王皓轩似乎并不打算就此罢休，几次深深地撞进他身体里后，一边咬着人耳尖一边说着些臊人的话。冲着那肩胛骨，时不时用牙齿轻咬，时不时舔舐，宋继扬爽的再也说不出话，只能勉强用哭腔回应。

又禁锢着身下人撸动着他胀红的阴茎，直到它又射出了些精液，满耳朵充满宋继扬求饶，受不了了，受不了了，才浑身颤抖，毫无掩饰地如潮汐侵袭进宋继扬身体，紧闭着眼睛在他体内到达了高潮。

“投降，我投降......不玩儿了.....”他抽出自己的阴茎，一点乳白色的液体从充血的穴口流了出来，抹了一些匀在布满斑驳的吻痕和牙印的腰窝处，又又被他用手指推进宋继扬体内，玩儿了一会儿。

“还要么？”王皓轩放开了他的手，满意地看着小男朋友整个人变得更加通红，额头上全是汗渍，带着不正常的高热和潮湿。打着卷的棕发垂在脸颊两侧，一手将人圈在怀里，亲了几口亲不够，又一手顺着他后颈揉捏询问。

“不要了？累了？嗯？”从一旁抽出湿巾给他仔细擦拭掉腿间粘腻湿滑的液体，宋继扬还满面酡红地轻喘着，在他数次指尖在那处轻蹭时还闭着眼战栗着嘤咛出声。听着他软糯的嗓音，瞧着他低眉顺眼的困倦样子，觉得可爱，水润润的，又懒洋洋的，低头轻轻吻着那对嘴唇，柔声安抚着。

他没好意思回答，只能小小地摇摇头。忽然又他想起上次见面的几次求饶和他的撩拨，浑身一抖推开他躲回被窝里。

“喝点水？”

宋继扬累的不能开口，沙哑着嗓音点头，手脚无力只能让他抱着喂自己喝水。

唯有与他一同度过的时光，是宋继扬最心无旁骛剔白玲珑的日子。

被这般温柔对待，被这个怀抱实实在在的拥着，宋继扬觉得非常快乐，即使很累，也要用自己的方式狠狠去爱。和王皓轩在一起的每时每刻，每一寸都是他的，只是这么想着，就足够令他有一种骄傲和欢乐了。

4.整个身心，满满的只有他。

窗外一串鞭炮声响起，外面的空气泛着些许鞭炮燃尽后的烟火味，不远处时而炸开朵朵烟花将天空照亮。蜷在被窝中的人缩了下身子，将自己埋入那独属于他的温柔乡。刚刚浅眠却被吵醒，伸出白嫩的胳膊绵软地摸索着，直到王皓轩将那手抓在怀里。

“我在我在。”

“乖乖睡觉，乖。”

“嗯。”被抱在怀里，足足放空了七八分钟后，宋继扬才逐渐放缓了神色，整个人像是被抽空了思绪，在温热的空气中足足浸泡一般，从足尖到心尖都暖暖的。他动了下手，细长的手指缠着王皓轩的手指，四肢缠着王皓轩攀附在他身上，用一种颇有求饶意味的气音回应。

王皓轩握住那只向他伸出的莹白的手，牵到唇边落下一吻。又慢慢吻着他的发顶，伸手捏了捏对方嘟起的嘴，泛着凉意的指尖擦过软软的唇瓣。他又收紧围在腰间的手臂，两人的体温亲昵的融到一起。

“睡吧。”久违的温存之后，千言万语化成简单的二字，愈发柔情的吻落在宋继扬紧闭的眼睑上，只简单的二字，却饱含爱意。

“抱抱。”

“好。”怀里的人便听话不再乱动，安安静静让自己抱着，他又揽过脖颈卷入一场黏腻的深吻。

宠溺快要满溢而出。

夜也变得很深，沉静且温柔。银光的笼罩下入眠，感到很安谧。不知今夜，谁又将入幽梦来。

窗外偶有两辆车经过，路过两束光线，冬至已过，昏黄的灯光最终亮了一夜。

——END


End file.
